marvel_and_dc_superpowersfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Cluster-7 (Earth-616)
' Real Name:' Charlie Cluster-7 *'Current Alias:' Fantomex *'Aliases:' **Jean-Phillipe **Weapon XIII **Jean-Phillipe Charles **Uncle Cluster **Man Made of Mirrors **Le Fantomex (by himself) **Fanto **Mex (by E.V.A.) **Asterix (by Cable) *'Editorial Names:' Mutant Man of Mystery *'Relatives:' **E.V.A. (external nervous system) **Lady Fantomex (female clone with one of his brains/"sister"/lover) **Dark Fantomex (clone with one of his brains/"brother") **Evan Sabahnur (creation/"nephew") *'Affiliation:' **Hellfire Club **Magneto's X-Men (formerly) **X-Force (formerly) **X-Force Strike Team (formerly) **X-Men (formerly) **Weapon Plus (formerly) *'Base of Operations:' **War Room X, Savage Land (formerly) **Abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Pericles, Pacific Ocean (formerly) **Cavern-X, Sedona, Arizona (formerly) **Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California (formerly) **England (formerly) **Paris, France (formerly) *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' **Mercenary **Assassin **Adventurer **Super-Soldier (formerly) **Thief (formerly) *'Education:' Military training *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight:' 174 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Black *'Origin:' Human Mutate/Cyborg/Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' The World, near London, England Powers and Abilities Powers Fantomex is an artificially-evolved human, an engineered mutate with three brains for independent parallel processing and 'nano-active blood'. Fantomex's primary nervous system is actually a detachable techno-organism called E.V.A. After being killed, he was cloned in a way that his three brains each received a body, leading to the existence of Fantomex, Cluster, and Weapon XIII. Later, the clones were thought to have been reabsorbed back into his original body, but this was not the case. He is also a mutant. E.V.A.: E.V.A. is an autonomous picotechnologic entity manifesting externally as Fantomex's primary nervous system. It has retractable landing legs, hovering and propulsion capabilities, morphing doorways, passenger room, and a machine consciousness. He can see through E.V.A.'s point of view and can take control of her movement. However, this requires extreme concentrations on the part of Fantomex. Moreover, E.V.A. can fly herself and can generate bioelectric charges to be used as weapons. Fantomex is both telepathically adn symbiotically linked to E.V.A. As a result, whenever E.V.A. is traumatized or injured, Fantomex experiences the same pain. *''Superhuman Durability:'' While separated from E.V.A., Fantomex feels no pain and seems to be able to ignore most injuries. *''Misdirection:'' He has the ability to misdirect another person, including the use of illusions. Together, the combined consciousnesses of Fantomex and E.V.A. can create extremely convincing illusions. It seems that even powerful telepaths cannot tell if Fantomex is lying or not. This power includes misdirecting a person's feelings. *''Externalized Neuro-Weapons System:'' Fantomex recently has shown that he can eject E.V.A. as a ball of bio-electrostatic energy that can shock and immobilize enemy designates through the usage of her onboard picotechnology. Regenerative Healing Factor: Fantomex boasts of a healing factor of his own, but it pales in comparison to Wolverine's as he cannot regenerate lost or destroyed bodily organs, such as his face or heart. Secondary Nervous System: Fantomex possesses a secondary, internal nervous system that he can activate to prevent negative feedback from E.V.A., but its functions are limited, allowing him to see only in black and white. Enhanced Senses: Fantomex boasts of a vastly augmented sensory range compared to the finest human specimen. With these attributes, he can even sense the presence of the regularly misbegotten ForgetMeNot. Healing Trance: He can place himself in a trance-like state to recover from injuries. In this state, he has been known to forcibly expel bullets and recover faster while placed in water. Inodorosity: His body does not create any scent, making it difficult for even the likes of Wolverine to track him. Superhuman Strength Superhuman Agility Volga Effect (formerly): After having pirated a copy of Hope Summers' affliction who, in turn, had copied the fatal chemical augment from her stricken father, Fantomex managed to fabricate a digitized version of what ailed them both. Fantomex rewrote this to enable him to use its empowering effects without self-destructing but also bestowing and developing whole new powers on the fly onto himself whenever he pleases. *''Techno-Organic Wings:'' Fantomex fabricated a pair of jet black aerial extremities resembling those of a former comrade after having re-purposing the "Surrogate Phy/Psi. Nervous System" as Doctor Nemesis calls it. He could use these wings as razor blades that were near monomolecular sharpness and project them as razor flechettes. **''Flight'' **''Enhanced Speed:'' At one point, Fantomex was teleported into the sun and he made it back to Earth within mere moments, demonstrating he had escape velocity to virtual light speed motion. *''Regeneration Acceleration:'' Fantomex's healing factor was greatly augmented under the Volga Effect, enabling him to revive himself from a bullet to the head in mere moments. Even getting sliced to ribbons by a frenzied Marrow and then being blown apart in a massive explosion was not enough to kill him as his scattered bits culminated in order to rebuild himself once again. *''Energy Manipulation:'' Fantomex first manifested this capability shortly after getting shot behind his skull; he lashed out with countless energized tendrils, similar to Volga, when he first appeared before X-Force. After time and practice, he showed to be able to control and discharge various other energies in the form of fire balls or plasma. **''Energy Blasts:'' He could discharge potent quantities of red energy from various points of his body at will. **''Force Fields'' **''Psychic Force Manipulation:'' He could use the energies at his disposal under the Volga Effect to simulate telekinetic and telepathic feats, such as creating painful mind screams to disorient or compress and crush a living being into nothing. *''Size Shifting'' *''Enhanced Strength'' *''Enhanced Durability:'' His toughness was greatly augmented after he upgraded, taking a bomb blast to the face and shrugging it off with ease, withstanding assaults from multiple X-Force espionage and other such superpowered assailants with ease, and even being teleported to the sun which only slighly singed him as did re-entry into Earth's atmosphere. Abilities Skilled Marksman Formidable Hand-to-Hand Combatant Body Language: Fantomex can read the body language of others with unparalleled precision. This, coupled with his superhuman abilities, makes him a master of misdirection. Auto-Hypnosis: He is able to place himself into a state of light auto-hypnosis to perform critical tasks, such as self-surgery. Category:Individuals Category:Marvel Comics Category:English Language Category:Caucasian Category:Hellfire Club Category:Magneto's X-Men Category:X-Force Strike Team Category:X-Force Category:X-Men Category:Weapon Plus Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Adventurers Category:Soldiers Category:Thieves Category:Military Education Category:Males Category:5'9" Category:174 lbs Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Human Mutates Category:Human Mutants Category:Cyborgs Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in the World, England Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Illusion Casting Category:Electrical Discharge Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Inodorosity Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Tendrils Category:Energy Blasts Category:Psychic Energy Manipulation Category:Size Alteration Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Marksmanship Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Body Language Reading Category:Hypnosis Category:Atheists Category:Healing Trance Category:Forcefields